Do You Feel Like A Man?
by ChaosInsanity
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't like Sango's boyfriend - he's too violent. So he and Sango's other friends band together to help her. Oneshot songfic. Slight InuxSan. Don't like don't read. Some Miroku bashing. You've been warned


**Hi. I'm wrote this to overcome some writer's block and think it came out pretty good.**

**Warning: This is not for Miroku fans or SanxMir fans. Turn around now if you like either**

**Lolz, I have nothing against the pairing, it's just that it's getting kinda stale. And I was in a mean mood so I wrote this :) Flames will not be tolerated. Flamers will suffer a brutal cussing-out from my buddy Ripuru. Flame at own risk. Oh, and sorry for any errors. I fixed what I could find but there might still be some.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus nor will I ever**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Inuyasha felt his pulse quicken when he saw Sango. She was beautiful. She wore a stunning crimson dress that hugged her perfect figure, but not too tightly. The dress loosened up a little after passing her knees and flowed out smoothly, ending in a rippling ruffle. Black silk gloves, black dress shoes, and matching earrings completed her outfit. Her long, silky coffee brown hair curled only just at the ends, and was pulled into a long, high ponytail.

Inuyasha blinked rapidly and flattened his pointed dog ears into his long silver hair, turning his head to the side to hide his small blush that crept into his cheeks.

"How do I look?" she asked in her soft, soothing voice.

_**/Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
**__**One look puts the rhythm in my head  
**__**Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
**__**I see what's going down/**_

"You look…amazing, Sango," Miroku breathed.

Inuyasha had been hanging out at Miroku's place after his mother's death. His father had flow to her hometown for her funeral, and his brother wasn't in a really in the kind of mood to just let him lie around and not do anything.

"What do you think, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt Miroku's gaze on him when Sango asked, and Inuyasha scratched his head, turning his back to them completely to hide his reddening face. "Uhh…you—you look…nice," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"I said, 'You look nice," Inuyasha repeated, a little louder. He turned around and glanced at Miroku, who had forced a smile and tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Really?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Well, then Sango, let's go." He reached into his pockets and an annoyed look crossed his face. "I can't find my car keys."

Inuyasha, who had seen them somewhere under the coffee table earlier, turned to tell him, but Miroku had already left the room. Inuyasha awkwardly looked at the floor for several moments, and then muttered, "I think I saw it around here earlier…" He skimmed his eyes over the living room and saw a tiny glint of silver near the far leg of the coffee table. Bending over, Inuyasha hooked it on his claw and pulled the key ring towards him. Straightening up, he hesitantly went over to Sango and held out his hand.

She smiled feebly and placed her smaller, slender hand over his and took the keys. "Thanks Inuyasha—"

"I can't find—" Miroku froze when he entered the living room, and Inuyasha felt himself begin to panic. "What…what the hell…?"

"Miroku, don't get the wrong ideas," Inuyasha began. He knew his friend got a little overprotective of Sango and got easily jealous, and he also knew that Miroku tended to overreact a little sometimes…

Miroku shoved Inuyasha away and grabbed Sango's shoulder roughly. Shaking her, he growled, "What was that about?"

"Miroku—it's not what you think—!" Sango's sentence ended in a sharp yelp as a sting of pain sliced through her. Miroku had a strong grip! He shook her again, his violet eyes enflamed with fury. Sango lost her grip on the keys and they fell from her hands, hitting the carpeted floor with a muffle thud. Miroku pulled away, startled and sheepish, and Sango pushed past him into the hall. "I—I'll be right back!" she shouted and disappeared into the bathroom.

_**/Cover up with make in the mirror  
**__**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
**__**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you/**_

Inuyasha didn't give Miroku a single look—he shot off after Sango and followed her down the hall. Amber light seeped through the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. Inuyasha heard her soft cries and then the sound of water running into the sink. He rapped lightly on the door after a moment of indecision.

The sudden silence chilled him and then the bathroom door opened slowly. Sang stood in the doorway, her eyes red. She flicked the light off quickly and ducked her head, hiding her face. "I'm fine. Really. See you Inuyasha."

Then she rushed off down the hall.

He felt growing resentment towards Miroku and growled softly under his breath. She may have tried to hide it, but he had scented her tears. He hated when she cried. He hated it even more when it was Miroku's fault.

Back in the living room, Miroku had pulled Sango in a gentle embrace and was murmuring repeatedly into her ear, "I'm sorry Sango…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I really am."

"It—it's okay," Sango assured, her voice strained. "Let—let's just go."

Miroku nodded and released her from the embrace, and looked into the doorway leading into the hall as Sango moved over to retrieve the fallen keys.

Inuyasha's faint silhouette was visible in the shadow of the darkened hall, and his amber eyes glinted with undisguisable disgust and resentment.

A chill swept up Miroku's spine.

_**/Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
**__**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
**__**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
**__**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found/**_

Inuyasha was worried about Sango, to say the least. One day Miroku's really gonna hurt her. He didn't want that to happen. He'd have to make her see that Miroku really wasn't the one for her.

--

The following night Inuyasha stared at the smooth black surface of the local lake, his amber eyes reflecting the dark black water. He sat on a high tree branch, leaning against the rough bark on closest tree to the lake's shore he could find. He bounced a small, smooth black pebble on his palm; tossing it into the air and catching it swiftly before tossing it back up into the air.

He did this several times before finally jerking out his hand and releasing the rock in a swift motion. The pebble lurched through the air and hit the water's surface, bouncing hard several times before finally striking the water's surface hard and sinking slowly to the lake's bottom.

His ear twitched when he heard two familiar voices, and he sat up straighter, recognizing Miroku's loud voice, and Sango's softer, gentler one.

Silently Inuyasha gripped the branch with his clawed hands and leaned forward, narrowing his sharp amber eyes and scanning the darkness for his friends. He heard their voices again, and strained his ears trying to hear.

"Are you okay, Sango? You're awfully quiet."

"…Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?

"Yes."

"…I don't want you to hang around with Inuyasha anymore."

"What? He's my friend!"

"You two are too close!"

"So? I've known him all my life!"

"He likes you—he **really **likes you."

"So? I'm dating you, aren't I?"

"I don't feel comfortable with you hanging out with him if he's like that."

"He's just a friend."

"I don't want you hanging out with him!" Miroku snapped, suddenly grabbing her shoulders and pushing her roughly away.

"Wha…Miroku!" Sango cried as she stumbled back and fell into the shallow lake water. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she gaped in disbelief. Miroku glared at her, and she hastily got to her feet and stumbled away. "I—I have to go," she stammered.

_**/A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
**__**Every action in the world will bear a consequence  
**__**If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
**__**I see what's going down/**_

Anger pulsed in Inuyasha's veins and he sprang off the tree branch, landing silently behind Miroku. Growling threateningly under his breath, Inuyasha snarled, "Hey, Miroku…"

Miroku spun around suddenly, his eyes widening in shock as Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows and fixed cold amber eyes on him. "O-Oh, I-I—Inuyasha," he sputtered.

"Yeah." Inuyasha's eyes flashed, a slight red tint at the edges. "Listen here, if you're gonna keep dating Sango"—Inuyasha bared his fangs and took another step closer, flexing the claws of his right hand—"then you had better treat her right."

_**/I see the way you go and say you're right again  
**__**Say you're right again, heed my lecture/**_

"How long were you here? How much did you see? Have you been following us?!" Miroku's screams grew louder and more frantic with each sentence. He took a few steps away from Inuyasha, who growled and advanced, cracking his knuckles.

"Get this straight: I'm not following you. I was here way before you guys showed up. And it's a good thing I was." Inuyasha put his face up close to Miroku's, his eyes enflamed in fury. "If I find out that you hurt her one more time…" Inuyasha made a slashing motion with his claws through the air.

Miroku paled and nodded, stammering, "Y-Y—you got it."

--

All through class the next Miroku was tense and nervous, drumming his fingers on his desk while sneaking a few frightened glances at Inuyasha, who glared in repose and bared his fangs, emitting a low growl.

Miroku avoided Inuyasha and Sango throughout the day until lunch. Miroku sat at his usual table—alone. Glancing around the cafeteria, he noticed Sango sit down at Inuyasha's table. She sat beside another of her childhood friends, Bankotsu, and his brother Jakotsu. On Sango's other side sat Kikyo, yet another friend. Inuyasha sat across from her, smiling, and Koga sat next to him. The two were rivals, sorta, but at the same time best friends. Kinda twisted, if you thought about it. And Ayame, Koga's girlfriend, sat next to him. They were all laughing and smiling, completely at ease.

Sango's smile was pure and natural, not forced and nervous, like it usually was when they were out.

A wave of anger and jealousy washed over him and Miroku stood up from his table and stormed over to Inuyasha's table. Grabbing the back of Sango's chair he spun her around with such force she fell from her seat and landed hard on the cafeteria floor.

_**/Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
**__**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
**__**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
**__**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found/**_

Bankotsu jerked his head up and glared at Miroku. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded as he helped Sango up.

Ignoring Bankotsu, Miroku turned to Sango and spat, "I told you not to hang out with him."

"Leave her alone," Bankotsu growled.

"Stay out of this," Miroku hissed.

Kikyo stood up, her dark eyes glittering coldly. "Perhaps you'd better leave."

"You're coming with me, Sango."

Sango pulled out of his reach, dodging his hand as he dove for her. Miroku's hand closed on empty air and he clenched his teeth. "Sango…," he began warningly.

"What is your problem today?" Jakotsu asked. He was usually calm and laid back, but now he was tensed up and getting a little frustrated about Miroku's attitude.

"I told you last night, Sango, I don't want you hanging around Inuyasha."

"Just get the hell out of here, Miroku," Koga snapped. "You're not wanted here."

"Come on Sango."

"Miroku…!"

"Leave…her…alone." Inuyasha stood up, pushed back his chair and glared daggers at Miroku. His arms hung at his sides, and the dim lighting in the room—as well as his thick bangs partially covering his eyes—gave him a sinister look.

"Stop trying to steal my girlfriend, Inuyasha," Miroku hissed.

"I'm not trying to 'steal' her—I just don't like the way you treat her." He cracked his knuckles. "And at least I don't flirt with every female that happens to walk by."

Miroku balled up his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something, but Sango quickly pushed him back and begged, "No! Please! Don't fight!"

Miroku ignored her and shoved her roughly out of the way. Sango lost her balance and fell once more, this time banging her head against the lunch table. Her eyes snapped open and then closed, and she went limp.

"Whoa!" Ayame shouted. "That's going **way **too far!"

"Is she okay?" Bankotsu demanded.

Kikyo quickly left her seat and crouched beside her friend. She checked her pulse and said at last, "She should be. She's just out cold." She shot Miroku a vicious glare. "She hit her head a little too hard."

_**/Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"  
**__**She said, "I've finally had enough"  
**__**Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"  
**__**She said, "I've finally had enough"/**_

Inuyasha snarled. "That's it, Miroku. You've gone too far."

"What are you going to do?" Miroku sneered.

Inuyasha curled his lip in response, and then lunged. He sprang over the table and swung out his fist, punching Miroku hard. "That."

Miroku staggered, and put his hands up to his nose. Blood poured between his fingers, and he stared at Inuyasha wide-eyed. The cafeteria teacher on monitor came rushing up to them, shrieking, "Takashi! To the principle's office!" Then, turning to Miroku, she added worriedly, "And you, Houshi, get to the nurse's office." Shooting Inuyasha a death glare, she snapped, "Now."

"Keh." Inuyasha turned to Bankotsu. "Get her to the nurse's please. I want to make sure she's okay."

Bankotsu nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get her there now."

--

Inuyasha scowled as old lady Kaede, the principle, paced back and forth in front of him. "Inuyasha, what possessed ye to attack him like that?" she asked at last.

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly and refused to speak.

Kaede sighed. "I see ye are being stubborn, Inuyasha. Well, if you refuse to justify your actions then I have no choice. Detention, twice this week."

Inuyasha's eye twitched, but he said nothing.

--

After detention that day, Inuyasha wandered around the school campus blindly, trying to run off some anger. He suddenly caught Miroku's scent. Bristling, he snarled, "Come out Miroku! I know you're there!"

He heard someone snort, and Inuyasha spun around. Miroku came out form under the shade of a massive oak tree, and gave him a dark look. Dried blood stained the front of his shirt, and his eyes were bloodshot. "Don't you dare hit me again, understand that, mutt?"

Inuyasha's lip curled. "What would you do if I did?"

"It's something called detention, retard. You could even get suspended—or expelled."

"Rather that than let Sango suffer."

Instantly Miroku turned sour. "Keep away from her, got that?" he warned nastily.

_**/One day she will tell you  
**__**That she has had enough  
**__**He's coming round again/**_

"Watch your attitude," Inuyasha threatened acidly. "One of these days you're gonna get yourself killed with that kind of attitude."

--

Inuyasha, Sango, and their friends from their lunch table sat outside during lunch the following day. Sango felt a little weary do to lack of sleep over the events of the previous night, but otherwise felt okay.

Inuyasha sat on a tree branch above his friends, as usual. His foot twitched nervously. He hoped Miroku wouldn't try anything again…

_Thought too soon._

He saw Miroku coming towards them from a distance, and leapt down from the tree branch. "Watch out, he's coming," Inuyasha murmured to his friends.

Bankotsu and Koga tensed, and Sango moved behind her friends.

"Hey Sango, what are you doing with these guys? I told you to stay away from them."

Sango looked up at him. Fear flickered in her eyes for a fraction of a second, and was then replaced with a look of frustration. "They're my friends Miroku! I can't just stop hanging out with them because you don't like Inuyasha."

"He almost broke my nose."

"You had it coming!" Kikyo lashed.

Miroku lunged at her, but Inuyasha quickly intervened and slashed his claws at Miroku, tearing at his shirt. Miroku yelped at blood streamed onto the grass. "You…!" Miroku stammered, and then lunged.

Inuyasha snorted and slashed at him again. But this time he purposely missed, and Miroku flinched away. Sango jumped to her feet and ran in between the two. "Stop!" she cried. "Stop it now!"

Miroku didn't reply. Instead he grabbed her, spun her around, and shook her violently. "Damn you! You don't understand!" He pushed her aside and forced her to the ground.

_**/Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
**__**DO you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
**__**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
**__**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found/**_

Sango winced and snapped, "I understand you don't like my friends!"

"Shut the hell up," growled Miroku. Turning to Inuyasha, he spat, "You're such an asshole. Don't you have anything better to do than stealing other people's girlfriends?"

"I don't steal other people's girlfriends. I just don't want my best friend to date a jackass like you," sneered Inuyasha.

"You're the only jackass I see," Miroku retaliated.

"That's funny," muttered Koga, standing up. "Cause I happen to see a raven-haired violet-eyed jackass right here."

Miroku grit his teeth. "This doesn't concern you."

"If you're going to treat our friend like that, then it **does** concern us," stated Bankotsu.

Miroku narrowed his eyes and looked about ready to attack, and Bankotsu noticed this.

"Fighting me would not be smart, Houshi," Bankotsu warned. "I'm not afraid to snap your neck." Miroku scowled, and Bankotsu smirked. "I thought so."

"This is perhaps the smartest thing he's done lately," Jakotsu mused. "He would not survive a fight against my big brother."

"Come on Sango, we're leaving."

Sango pulled herself to her feet and gave him a dark look. "No. I'm not going to let you run my life anymore."

"Bitch!" he hissed and lunged at her.

_**/Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
**__**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
**__**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
**__**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found/**_

Bankotsu and Inuyasha moved protectively in front of Sango while Koga jabbed a finger at Miroku's shoulder, pushing him back a few feet with his demonic strength. "From now on, you'll stay away from Sango. If you don't, then we'll personally tear you to shreds."

"Forget the shredding," Bankotsu growled. "I'll snap your neck and leave you to the buzzards, jackass."

Miroku paled and took a step back. He glanced around the entire group, before taking another step back. "S-Sango!" he stammered, begging.

"That's it Miroku. It's over. Now get out my face."

Miroku gave them all one last pleading glance, but finally turned and ran off when Koga growled, Inuyasha bared his fangs, and Bankotsu took a threatening step towards him, cracking his knuckles.

"It's too late, Miroku," Sango whispered, her voice grave.

_**/Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"/  
**__**She said, "I've finally had enough!"/**_

* * *

**Hahaha. Poor Miroku was scared off. Ah well. That will happen if he doesn't stop being a perv. -Shrug- Oh well. Hope you liked it. Remember, flame and suffer the wrath from my best friend Ripuru.**

**...**

**I have nothing more to say so I will leave now.**

**Bye.**

* * *


End file.
